sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Electric-type
The Electric-type (でんきタイプ, Denki Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Electric-type Pokémon are Lt. Surge of Vermilion City, Wattson of Mauville City, Volkner of Sunyshore City, and Elesa of Nimbasa City. Prior to changes in Generation IV all Electric-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall *HP=62.45 *Attack=69.32 *Defense=66.11 *SpAtk=80.61 *SpDef=72.73 *Speed=81.27 **Total=432.50 Fully evolved *HP=71.41 *Attack=78.11 *Defense=78.07 *SpAtk=90.33 *SpDef=86.26 *Speed=90.85 **Total=495.04 Battle properties Characteristics Offense Electric-type Pokémon often have high Speed and Special Attack stats making many of them good Special sweepers. The Electric type's ability to hit the very common Water and Flying types super effectively is important for many offensive Pokémon. Despite a lack of reliable powerful moves, Thunderbolt is one of the most commonly used moves due to its mix of power, accuracy and type coverage. Thunder also sees common usage on |Rain Dance based teams due to its perfect accuracy in rain. Additionally, Thunder Wave, being one of the most reliable forms of inducing paralysis, is commonly seen on a wide variety of defensive Pokémon. The resistances to the Electric type are also largely redundant, with the obvious exception of the Ground type's immunity. Defense On average, Electric types have average Defense and above average Special Defense. As a single type, Electric is one of only two types to have only one weakness, the other being the Normal type. The downside to this is that Ground attacks are very common types offensively. While they also have a small number of resistances, many dual type Electrics have secondary types giving them a large total number of resistances, such as Magnezone who, along with its pre-evolved forms, has the most resistances of all Pokémon. Also Eelektross and its family, pure Electric-type Pokémon, have the Ability Levitate effectively giving them no weaknesses. Regardless, the two resistances (other than themselves) are rarely used offensively. Contest Properties In Contests, Electric-type moves are usually Cool; no Electric-type move is considered Tough. Pokémon As of Generation V, there are 39 Electric-type Pokémon or 6.01% of all Pokémon, making it tied with the Dark type as the fifth rarest type. Pure Electric-type Pokémon *Pichu *Pikachu *Raichu *Voltorb *Electrode *Elekid *Electabuzz *Electivire *Jolteon *Mareep *Flaaffy *Ampharos *Raikou *Electrike *Manectric *Plusle *Minun *Shinx *Luxio *Luxray *Pachirisu *Blitzle *Zebstrika *Tynamo *Eelektrik *Eelektross Half Electric-type Pokémon Primary Electric-type Pokémon *Magnemite *Magneton *Magnezone *Zapdos *Rotom *Emolga *Thundurus *Helioptile Secondary Electric-type Pokémon *Chinchou *Lanturn *Joltik *Galvantula *Stunfisk *Zekrom Moves Trivia * Generation Shinnoh introduced the most Electric-type Pokémon of any generation, with 11. Generation Hoeen introduced the least Electric-type Pokémon, with four. * Generation Shinnoh introduced the most Electric-type moves of any generation, with six. Generation Johto introduced the least Electric-type moves, with two. * Every generation has introduced at least one Electric-type Pokémon whose name begins with the letter E. * Every Electric-type move introduced in Generation Kanto began with the word Thunder. * The only type combination that is doubly weak to Electric-type attacks, Water/Flying, has had at least one Pokémon introduced every generation: Gyarados, Mantyke, Mantine, Wingull, Pelipper, Ducklett, and Swanna. * The three Pokémon that have had their types changed between generations Magnemite, Magneton, and Rotom's alternate forms) are all part Electric type. * There is an Electric-type Gym Leader in every region except for Johto, which lacks an Electric-specialist Gym. * Generation Hoeen is the only generation in which all new Electric types are single-type Pokémon. ** However, in Generation Kanto, all non-legendary Electric-type Pokémon had pure Electric typing, as Magnemite and Magneton did not adopt a secondary type until Generation Johto. * Prior to Generation Shinnoh, there were no Pokémon that 4× resisted Electric-type attacks. Zekrom and Rotom's mow form are the only Pokémon to do so. * It is the only type to have had all of its moves used in the anime. * All Electric-type Gym puzzles feature switches, if the old Nimbasa Gym is considered as a part of the Gym. References Other Element Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Electric-type Pokémon